


Take Control

by MiloInNightMode



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual spanking, Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloInNightMode/pseuds/MiloInNightMode
Summary: Gen just needs someone to take the wheel for a bit. Luckily he's mated to someone who loves being in control.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	Take Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration between me and my friend, Tazz. 50 percent of the fic was her wonderful writing. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like.

Gen liked to be in control. Because of his abusive upbringing and not having a say in much in anything when it came to the way his parents  
wanted to raise him -- into the perfect omega -- he wanted to have a firm hand in anything having to deal with his adulthood. One of the good  
things about being petrified was that he was able to escape his parents. Sometimes he wondered where they were, if they had survived, but it  
wasn't usually anything other than a passing thought. 

But Gen got lost in his own head sometimes. Putting too much thought into everything, trying to stay five steps ahead of everyone  
else, trying to stay focused on whatever Senku wanted him to do...it was too much sometimes. So he turned to the one person he trusted,  
the one who loved to be in control no matter what, his alpha boyfriend, Senku.

The conversation was actually easier than he thought it would be. Senku didn't understand at first what Gen was asking, but finally,  
pulling his finger out of his ear, "So you want a Dom."

"I want someone to be in control of me for awhile. I can't do it right now. Everything is just too much."

He expected Senku to make some kind of joke, but the scientist took him seriously. "I'll try my best."

So began their arrangement. It didn't start immediately in the bedroom, but rather, Senku would just give him orders all day, and that  
helped Gen so much by itself. To anyone else, it just looked like Senku was being bossy, but Gen understood. 

"Come sit next to me, Gen."

"Put this in the lab on the bottom left shelf. I want you back here in five minutes."

When they were alone, it was a bit more intimate. 

"Take my shirt off for me. Then strip and kneel by that chair and wait for me." That usually ended in Gen laying his head in Senku's lap and  
having his hair petted until he got sleepy. 

Gen guessed Senku must've seen the positive change in his attitude, because he kept taking things a step further, always making it known Gen was free  
to say no. They also, of course, had a safe word established. 

"When we're alone, call me sir, got it?"

_"Yes sir!"_

It was comfortable. It was exactly what Gen was looking for. Not to mention Senku giving him orders was extremely sexy. Gen said thank you  
all the time, always met with the exact same reaction; Senku rubbing the back of his head with a blush. "Stop thanking me, mentalist."

****

Gen pranced over to the lab one day, intent on bugging Senku and seeing if he could get him to agree to make him another bottle  
of Cola. His alpha love was sitting on the floor, tinkering with something. Gen didn't know, and he didn't care.

"Senku-chaaaann!!"

"And now I pray for patience," Senku said, deadpan. 

"Oh come on, it's that not bad having little old me around!"

"I beg to differ."

"Come spend some time in the sun with me," Gen chirped. "It's a nice day out."

"I'm trying to focus, mentalist."

Gen decided to push him. "So, _sir,_ what are you working on?"

Senku doesn't even bat an eye, but Gen knows him better. If Senku wanted to spend this day indoors, then he'd get him to drag  
him back to their hut. He releases a bit of his scent to tease him. 

"Do you need any help, sir? Anything at all?"

"No, mentalist. I don't need your help. Go away," he spoke through gritted teeth. 

Gen puts on a pout, making his eyes wider and teary. "But sir, I just wanna be _good_ for you."

Senku suddenly smirks. "You wanna be my good omega, Gen?"

Gen gulped, not expecting that shift. "Y-yes sir."

"Then sit there quietly and don't move. Understand?"

Gen nodded and settled on his knees, hands folded neatly in his lap. 

"Let me finish this, and I promise I'll reward you."

 _That's_ what Gen was looking for! "Okay!" he said happily. Senku gave him a small nod and went back to his project. 

Gen thought this would be easy, but his eyes wandered all over the place after a few minutes. And he wanted to know what his  
reward would be, so he felt himself get antsy.

"I see you twitching, Gen. Stop it."

"Yes, sir."

Gen wants to be good, loves being good for Senku. He has hours of training in sitting still, omega classes teaching him how to be the perfect wife along with his magic tricks needing a steady hand, but he hates being still.  
Enjoys the freedom of movements, especially after being turned to stone for over 3 thousand years. 

_"Mentalist."_ Senku warned softly. 

"Sorry, sir." 

"Don't make me punish you instead."

Gen gulped and tried to steady his fingers. Oh, but now his feet were falling asleep! That just made him shift even more. 

Senku growled with more heat in his voice. "You're distracting me with all your rustling around."

"Sorry, sir. Just holding still is so hard."

"If you move even one millimeter in the next five minutes, you're 10 billion percent going to regret it."

Gen knew he wasn't kidding. But he didn't even last a minute, unable to focus on anything other than the pins and needles running  
through his legs. 

Senku let out a frustrated sigh, slamming his hands on the floor. Gen bit his lip, lowering his eyes, trying not to move.  
He heard Senku drumming his fingers for a few tense moments. 

"Go to our hut, undress, and wait on the bed for me. I'll be there in a few moments."

Gen sighed. "Okay."

He stood up and walked quickly toward the door, feeling those ruby eyes on him the whole time. At least the feeling in his legs was  
starting to come back. 

He shut the door to the hut and took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark. They didn't have many windows, so they always needed lamps. 

He heaved another sigh. "Might as well get this over with." He pulled off his clothes little by little, and then decided to  
leave them folded in a chair. Maybe Senku would see this a nod to his authority. 

He sat on the bed and soon felt himself get twitchy all over again. He was way too aware of his body and his breathing, and that  
was making him anxious more than anything. 

Just when he thought he was about to go insane, Senku finally came through the door, face blank. He took in the folded clothes, but said  
nothing. 

He made his way over to the basin in the corner, washing his hands, taking his time in drying them. He tugged on the curtain over their window,  
making sure it was closed tightly. He took his shoes off, along with his belt. Loosened his top, but kept it on. Finally, he turned to Gen, arms crossed. 

"Is this okay?" He asks. "Green or red?" 

Gen blinked at him, the question taking several moments to register. He finally nodded.

Senku shook his head. "You have to verbalize, Gen. I need to know your okay to go on." 

"Right." His voice is strangely hoarse. He cleared it, continuing. "Yeah. Right. Green. I'm fine, Senku-chan." He flashed  
a quick smile, before a nervous look took over his features again. 

Senku gives a sigh of relief then clicked his tongue in irritation. "You're such a pain sometimes, mentalist. Can't even keep still a little bit."

"My legs were falling as---"

"Shut up. Now you see that chair you folded your clothes on? You're going to be a good omega and bend over it for me."

"Okay," Gen said, thoroughly confused as to what Senku was planning. But he did as he was told, palms flat against the seat.

He could hear Senku pacing around behind him, making him more nervous. Finally, he heard Senku pull something out from a drawer. Then the  
scientist was in front of him, showing him a long strip of...something.

"Is that a belt?"

"It is." Now Gen understood where this was going. 

"Now you're going to get a lesson on actually staying still."

Gen just let out a shaky breath.

"You're going to count to ten. If you miscount, you start over, understand?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"If you move from that position, you start over." 

"Yes, sir." 

"Good." Senku said. "Color?"

"Green."

A hard smack followed, and he yelped. "One!"

Another smack.

_"Two!"_

"Good boy." Senku waited a full five seconds to throw Gen off before he hit him again. "Two! I mean three!"

Senku tsked his tongue. "Start over, Gen."

Gen whimpered, shifting lightly. 

"Don't move." Senku said, giving another smack. 

"One." Gen choked. 

_Smack!_

"Two." 

**Smack!!**

"Th-three." 

Senku paused, brushing lightly against reddened skin. Gen shuddered at the soft touch. 

Senku gave him two more hits in quick succession, and Gen groaned loudly. "Five...I think."

"I'll allow it," Senku says, and then hits him again. Gen flinches, nearly moving from his spot.

"Sev-en." He pants, legs beginning to shake from keeping himself in his position. 

Another hit. 

"Eight." 

Senku hummed, giving him the last two in quick succession again. 

"Nine." He sniffed, tears beginning to flow heavier down his face. "Ten."

Gen's legs finally gave out, and Senku caught him with an ease Gen didn't know he had. "Good boy," he cooed at him, wiping his tears. "What a good, good boy. The best omega in the world."

He takes Gen to the bed and lays him down gently, enjoying how pliant Gen is. "Are you okay?" 

"Oh yeah. I'm great," Gen rasped. 

"I'll go get the lotion, okay?"

"Where did you even get a belt, Senku-chan?"

He doesn't get an answer, just Senku chuckling.

"What else did I expect," he moaned to himself. 

Senku returns quickly, helping Gen to roll onto his stomach. He massaged the lotion, lightly kissing Gens back, muttering praises as he goes along.  
Gen hums back, snuggling into their blankets. 

"What were you working on anyway? Was it really important?" 

"Not really. Just takes concentration to finish and you're very distracting." 

Gen purred happily. It was always good to know his alpha found him pleasing.


End file.
